Escape
by akanemori
Summary: "Sejujurnya aku lah yang kabur darimu..." "... tapi aku akan berbalik dan mengejarmu... karena kamu adalah sahabatku yang berharga... tunggulah" －RintoLenka fanfiction #FriendshipDaysFVI


"Terima kasih, Kiyo-san" Rinto menerima buket bunga itu. "Hati-hati, semoga kamu dapat berbaur di sekolahmu" senyum pemuda yang menunjukan sedikit kerutan penuaan.

"_Hai` _Kiyo-san"

"Kami akan merindukanmu"

Rinto memasuki mobilnya, sesekali menerawang ke langit.

'_Pindah sekolah... Sudah keberapa kalinya...?'_

**.**

**Vocaloid isn't mine**

**Story and storyline is mine**

**=Escape=**

'**Sejujurnya, aku lah yang kabur darimu'**

**Add standart warning here**

**.**

Rinto memejamkan matanya. Berusaha tidur, bahkan ia tidak bisa－sama sekali－untuk mengistirahatkan otak serta matanya. Salahkan kedua adiknya yang sedang memperebutkan sebuah game console yang sekarat baterainya. Sungguh derita berada di jok belakang bersama kedua adiknya itu. Kurang kerjaan, akhirnya Rinto membuka jendela untuk merasakan sejuknya angin dan aroma bunga musim semi yan bermekaran.

Mobil berhenti. Berarti sudah sampai tujuan. Rinto segera keluar dari jok belakang mobil, untuk menghindari adiknya. "Rin, Oliver! Berhentilah bersifat kekanak-kanakan! Ayo cepat keluar" perintah Lily kepada kedua anaknya. Rinto mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala daerah rumah barunya. "Pilihanmu buruk, _kaa-san_" ucap Rinto.

Rumah mereka berada diantara padang rumput dan bunga, serta dekat dengan laut. Tidak heran angin selalu berhembus kencang. "Rinto _hidoi_ padahal rumah ini _perfect_! Apa yang salah dengan pilihan ibu!" Lily menggembungkan pipinya, bersifat kekanak-kanakan hingga diledek Rin dan Oliver.

"Pertama" Rinto menutup matanya dan menunjuk ke arah laut "Laut, kadar garam dari laut terbawa oleh angin dan juga musuh terbesar bangunan. Mampu membudarkan warna cat" tutur Rinto. "Setidaknya mengecat sudah menjadi tugasmu, Rinto" senyum Leon sambil mengacak puncak kepala Rinto "_Tou-san!_".

"Bukan hanya bangunan, juga bunga-bunga dan tumbuhan lain..." gumam Rinto "Iya iya, maaf deh anak olimpiade" senyum Lily, ia memasuki rumah barunya. "_Nii-chan _tidak ingin masuk ke dalam? Diluar sungguh dingin. Di dalam malah sangat hangat" Rin menatap Rinto dahulu sebelum menyusul memasuki rumah baru mereka. "Tidak. Mau menjelajah daerah sekitar, kamu saja duluan"

Rinto menatap bunga di pot dengan lekat, 'tampak sangat terurus' pikirnya. "Halo, anak baru!" Rinto hampir memecahkan pot karena kaget "Hati-hati! Kau bisa merusaknya!" anak itu menangkap pot dari tangan Rinto. Setelah mengembalikan pot itu ke tempat semula, anak itu menatap Rinto "Maaf mengagetkanmu, namaku Haine Lenka! Aku dan _kaa-san_ ku yang merawat bunga serta rumahmu sebelum kamu pindah! Senang berkenalan denganmu!"

"Kagamine Rinto... Senang berteman denganmu, Haine-san" Rinto mengulurkan tangannya, tapi ditolak Lenka "Maaf, tapi tanganku kotor. Dan panggil saja Lenka, tidak usah memakai marga" senyum Lenka. Rinto mengangguk kecil. "Karena kamu sudah datang, maka kami akan pulang tiga minggu kedepan. Ibuku harus mengawasi ibumu, jadi semoga kita bisa menjadi teman dekat, Rinto-kun!" jelas Lenka, Rinto menatapnya dengan bosan 'Anak ini terlalu banyak menjelaskan'.

"Ah, Rinto, apa kamu berteman dekat dengan Lenka?" Lily tak bisa berhenti tertawa melihat mereka berdua, mungkin dia akan menunangkan mereka berdua. "Kita tida－ "Kita berteman dekat, _baa-san _tidak perlu khawatir" Lenka memotong perkataan Rinto. "Apa maksudmu dengan teman dekat, Lenka!?" Rinto menatap Lenka tajam. Lenka hanya menunjukan gigi putih bersihnya "Kamu bahkan sudah memanggilku dengan nama kecil"

Rinto menghentakan kakinya menuju kamarnya dan mengunci kamarnya "Ow, apa dia marah?" Lenka menatap Lily "Tidak, dia memang begitu" Lenka tersenyum "Baiklah Rinto-kun! Sampai ketemu besok!" dan Lenka pamit.

"Rinto berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil" Lily mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Ia tahu Rinto tidak bisa mempercayai orang lain, tapi setidaknya Lily berharap Lenka akan berteman sama Rinto. "Tidak kok, ma. Sifat anak itu saja yang sangat menyebalkan" gerutu Rinto dari balik pintu kamarnya, Lily menghela nafas dan beranjak pergi "Setidaknya berusahalah mengerti dia" Rinto terdiam. Merenungkan kata kata ibunya.

"Apaan sih, memangnya Lenka itu siapa sampai segitunya"

Rinto terdiam, ia tidak bisa berbohong bahwa ia merasa mengenali Lenka.

**=31 Mei=**

Rinto memejamkan matanya, menikmati hembusan angin. Jarang sekali ia serileks ini, tapi pasti setiap ia ingin sendiri ada pengganggu. "Oi! Rinto-kun! Daripada tidur tiduran disitu, lihatlah berbagai macam bunga disini!" teriak Lenka, alis Rinto mengerut. Anak itu memang sembarangan. Dengan malas ia mendatangi Lenka "Apa?"

"Lihat ini..." Lenka membentangkan tangannya, saat yang bersamaan pula angin kencang menerbangkan bibit bibit bunga dandelion di sekitar Lenka "Baguskan? Seolah aku adalah _tenshi _dengan bibit bibit dandelion ini sebagai sayap-sayap yang berguguran" Rinto terkekeh mendengar kata-kata dari mulut Lenka "Jangan kepedean, tapi memang indah kok.." mata Lenka berbinar "Aku cantik?!" "Bukan, tapi benih dandelionnya" Lenka mengerutkan keningnya "Uh.. Aku kira apa".

Rinto menatap Lenka dengan intens, "Lenka, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Lenka yang sedang meminum jus kotakan langsung tersedak "_I-iie_, m-mungkin perasaanmu saja..." gumam Lenka sangat kecil. Rinto sendiri terlihat bingung. "Baiklah jika kamu tidak mau menjawabnya..." ucap Rinto. Lenka sendiri tertawa garing. "Kamu suka sekali sama bunga ya..." Rinto menatap bunga matahari di dekat mereka "Tentu saja! Mereka memiliki bahasa sendiri! Seandainya kamu belajar bahasa bunga, Rinto... Ah! Aku tahu! Ayo ke puncak bukit sana!" Lenka menarik lengan Rinto. Dengan terpaksa Rinto mengikuti Lenka.

"Lihatlah pohon sakura ini! Kata ibuku pohon ini sudah mekar selama beratus ratus tahun lalu!" Lenka mengelus batang pohon sakura, disana terdapat tulisan anak tk yang orat arit. "Apa yang kamu pegang itu?" tanya Rinto dengan penuh selidik "B-bukan apa apa! E-ehehe" Lenka menjawab dengan tawa kikuk di akhir, semakin membuat Rinto curiga. Rinto menghela nafas, terlalu malas mencari tahu lebih lanjut.

**=5 Juni=**

Lenka bersenandung kecil, hari ini dia akan mengajak Rinto bermain di ladang bunga lagi. Kali ini ia membawa bekal untuk dimakan bersama, tangannya bergerak untuk menekan bel pintu rumah Rinto. "Rinto! Jangan bicara seperti itu!" terdengar teriakan Lily dari dalam, Lenka mengangguk. Hampir selalu Rinto dan Lily-baa-san bertengkan. Bukan hal baru bagi Lenka.

"Bagaimanapun, Lenka itu temanmu sejak kecil!" Lenka mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa namanya dibawa-bawa?

"Aku tidak peduli! Bahkan aku tidak berharap untuk bertemu dengannya sejak awal!" mata Lenka terbelalak. Kata-kata Rinto menggema dikepalanya. Jadi dari awal kehadirannya tidak diinginkan oleh orang yang ia anggap sebagai sahabat? Lenka menunduk. Berusaha untuk tidak menitikan air matanya. Ia tidak peduli jika bekal yang ia bawa jatuh dan hancur.

Tapi sialnya, bunyi tas bekal yang jatuh itu sangat keras, cukup untuk menarik perhatian orang didalam. Rinto membuka pintu rumahnya "L-lenka..." untuk pertama kalinya Rinto cemas karena perempuan ini. Mata Rinto terbelalak melihat Lenka yang setengah mati berusaha tidak menangis. Lily juga terkejut melihat Lenka yang datang lebih awal.

"Rinto... Aku juga..." Lenka mendongakan kepalanya, tidak peduli lagi jika air matanya turun sangat deras "AKU JUGA TIDAK BERHARAP PERNAH BERTEMU DENGANMU RINTO! DULU ATAU SELAMANYA!" hancur sudah sosok Lenka yang selalu tersenyum dan lembut. Lenka berlari meninggalkan Rinto yang mematung di pintu rumahnya.

_Ia tidak mau bertemu Rinto lagi. Selamanya._

**=8 Juni=**

"Lenka, apa kamu yakin?" Lin menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan sedih, tangannya menggenggam pulpen. Siap untuk menandatangani sebuah surat pendaftaran sekolah asrama. "Tentu saja ibu, ini pilihanku" Lenka tersenyum memaksa, Lin menghela nafas "Semua barangmu sudah di _packing_ apa kamu yakin tidak mau melihat Rinto untuk terakhir kalinya?" tenggorokan Lenka tercekat, "Ti..dak..." aku memang lemah, aku selalu kabur dan kabur... Pikir Lenka. "Ibu, bolehkan aku pergi ke pohon sakura yang itu?" "Tentu saja, sana pergi sebelum ketinggalan kereta"..

**Rinto side..**

"Rinto apa kamu yakin tidak mau meminta maaf pada Lenka?" Lily menatap malas pada anaknya itu "Tidak" jawab Rinto singkat, Lily frustasi. "Hari ini Lenka akan pergi ke sebuah sekolah asrama tempat Rin, kemungkinan kalian tidak akan bertemu lagi loh" Rinto membeku... Memang dia sangat bodoh, melupakan Lenka, teman tknya dulu... Padahal Lenka selalu menunggunya disini... Tak apa kan kalau Rinto meminta maaf atas apa yang ia lakukan selama ini...?

Rinto menyambar jaketnya tanpa banyak bicara. Lily tersenyum, inilah sisi manis anaknya. Rinto menatap ibunya dengan jengkel "Ini karena dia sahabatku yang berharga, bukan selebihnya, bu!" "baik baik, sana pergi, dasar _tsundere_"

Rinto mencari Lenka dimana pun, tapi ia tak kunjung menemukan Lenka. "Tempat yang Lenka sukai... Yang penuh kenangan... Pasti disana..." Rinto berlari secepat mungkin. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan sahabatnya lagi. Sahabat satu-satunya.

**Lenka side...**

"Yamagami-sama... Mulai hari ini aku tidak akan menyiram pohon ini lagi... Semoga Rinto-kun yang akan menyiramnya..." setelah memanjatkan permintaan pada yamagami, Lenka menatap ke bawah lembah "Hiks... Memang aku tidak bisa kabur... Selalu aku berakhir menunggumu, Rinto-kun... Kenapa..." Lenka menyeka air matanya dengan kasar, tidak peduli baju seragam barunya jadi kusut.

"Kau salah Lenka..." Rinto akhirnya sampai ke tempat tujuan. Ia mengatur nafasnya, sementara Lenka terbelalak. Tidak percaya jika Rinto mengejarnya "Sejujurnya aku lah yang kabur darimu..." Rinto menatap Lenka dengan lembut "Tapi aku akan berbalik dan mengejarmu... Karena kamuk adalah sahabatku yang paling berharga... Tunggulah, nanti aku akan menyusulmu di sekolah itu" Rinto mengecup puncak kepala Lenka. Lenka tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

**=8 Juni (end side)=**

Lenka menyodorkan sebuah buket bunga, "Sebenarnya aku kepohon itu untuk memetik beberapa bunga... Untuk sahabatku, Rinto" Lenka tersenyum lembut, yang dibalas oleh Rinto tentunya. Mereka tidak peduli jika mereka menjadi pusat perhatian di stasiun kereta itu... Satu menit lagi kereta Lenka akan datang.

"Itu bunga akasia merah muda dan putih yang berarti persahabatan... Dan itu tulip putih yang berarti permohonan maaf... Maaf aku merepotkanmu Rinto" Lenka berjalan menuju kereta, tapi tindakannya dicegat oleh Rinto. Rinto memberikan masing masing satu kuntum ketiga bunga itu "Sama sepertiku... Sahabat selamanya... Maaf aku selalu kabur darimu, Lenka" Lenka tersenyum. Pintu gerbong tertutup, Rinto menatap salah satu jendela gerbong yang terdapat wajah Lenka tersenyum.

'_Ya... Kita pasti bertemu lagi.. Lenka...'_

**=END=**

**Sekali lagi, maaf pendek. Sebenarnya ini didedikasikan untuk sahabat aka yang akan pindah kota, walau masih lama sih pindahnya :'D**

**Makasih sudah mau membaca cerita ini, aka akan memberitahu beberapa arti bunga sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya!**

**Bahasa bunga:**

**BUNGA AKASIA**  
>Cinta yang terpendam, cinta suci dan keindahan<br>**Kuning** _: cinta rahasia  
><em>_**Merah muda dan Putih**_ : persahabatan  
><strong>Pink<strong> _: keanggunan_

**BUNGA TULIP**  
>Cinta yang Sempurna<br>**Putih** _: permohonan maaf  
><em>_**Merah**_ : percayalah padaku , deklarasi cinta  
><strong>Kuning<strong> _: cinta yang tidak ada harapan, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan  
><em>_**Orange**_ : energi (semangat), hasrat dan gairah  
><strong>Pink<strong> _: peduli  
><em>_**Ungu**_ : kebangsawanan  
><strong>Dua warna<strong> _: mata yang indah_

**BUNGA MAWAR**  
>simbol cinta dan gairah<br>**Pink** _: Sayangku, rasa kagum , kebahagiaan, "percayalah padaku", terimakasih  
><em>_**Merah**_ : Cinta , cantik , aku cinta padamu , rasa hormat , keberanian  
><strong>Merah Hati<strong> _: Kecantikan  
><em>_**Merah dan Putih**_ : Simbol penyatuan  
><strong>Merah dan Kuning<strong> _: Ucapan selamat, persahabatan atau jatuh cinta  
><em>_**Kuning**_ : Awal baru, kegembiraan, persahabatan, ketidaksetiaan/perselingkuhan, cemburu, permintaan maaf dan patah hati  
><strong>Kuning dan Jingga<strong> _: Semangat  
><em>_**Putih**_ : Cinta Sejati, lugu, amat menyenangkan, rahasia dan diam  
><strong>Jingga<strong> _:Keinginan, antusiame  
><em>_**Peach**_ : Manis, rasa terimakasih, apresiasi, kekaguman, simpati  
><strong>Ungu<strong> _: Keunikan, cinta pada pandangan pertama, perlindungan cinta ibu/ayah  
><em>_**Biru**_ : Misteri  
><strong>Hijau<strong> _: Tenang  
><em>_**Hitam**_ : Kematian

**Maaf, hanya itu yang aka tau! Tapi tolong review ya~ siapa tau ada kritik dan saran dari anda, ciao~**

**Sign,**

**akanemori**


End file.
